This application relates to electrical connectors. Specifically, it is directed to a latching system for mated type electrical connectors.
A microminiature rectangular electrical connector having a polarized shell commonly referred to as “Micro-D” electrical connector, is a common type of connector. It is called a D type connector because of its D-shaped metal shield that gives mechanical support, orientation, alignment and some screening against electromagnetic interference. Its small size enables its use in areas of limited space. The Micro-D electrical connector comes as a two-piece connector, the male connector end typically contains pin contacts and the female connector end typically has socket contacts. The male connector pin contacts shield fits tightly inside the female connector socket end shield when the two connector ends are mated together. Providing a secure connection has in the past been provided by a jackscrew system that requires jackpost housing to receive the jackscrews, and tools for fastening the jackscrews. Clearance around the connector is required for these tools to be used. Additionally, the fastening of these connectors with jackscrews is time consuming. Also, uneven tightening of these jackscrews can result in expensive damage to the contacts. A need exists in the art for a connector fastening system that can be accomplished quickly, without the need for tools and their clearance needs, and prevents damage to contacts from the uneven tightening of jackscrews. A need further exists to be able to retro-fit standard connectors with the new latching system.